invisiblesharkfandomcom-20200215-history
Edd
Edd Johnson is one of the protagonists in the video game series "Ed Edd n Eddy's Cul De Sac Warfare" (Possibly the main). In the original series Ed Edd n Eddy, he was (and still is) the smartest kid in the cul de sac, which is why Eddy had such good luck getting out of trouble. In "The Eds Adventures" Edd was second in command and head inteligence officer, a role that would eventually be replaced in "Ed Edd n Eddy's Cul De Sac Warfare". When he was traveling around the world, he somehow became quite the ladies' man, much to Eddy's entertainment. In "Ed Edd n Eddy High School", He is still the smartest kid in the cul de sac, yet the cuts in hair grew back, so he replaced his sock-like hat for a green art beret. He still had a crush on Nazz, and helped her in any way he could in background situations. In "Ed Edd n Eddy's Cul De Sac Warfare", Edd is helping Eddy with supervising the party when the "Incident" occurs. When Eddy finds the cube, he gives it to Edd, who examines it the next moorning. Edd is the first to learn about the coming of the Shadow Hunters when he examines the cube ruby, and tells this to Eddy. In Chapter 3, he and Kevin enter the shield generator. During the explosion. In chapter 4, Edd and Nazz are assigned to answer a distress signal in the mountains. But by the time they get to the spot, it's too late. Later on Edd finds a passageway, and opens the way to Ko-Koro. He and Nazz search in the snow drifts, but pass out from extream cold. Edd has a dream that dozens of symbols surround him, and he is awakened by a young Matoron translator named Matoro. In chapter 6, Edd and Ed lead the other boys to stop Tuma, and they eventually stop him. In chapter 8, it is revealed that Edd may also have a guardion, when a voice wakes him up telling him he is being watched. The rest of the bio will be made when Rebelx434 finishes the story. Design In "Ed Edd n Eddy", Edd wore a black hat that looked like a sock, a redish-orange t-shirt, blue shorts, and long red socks with blue shoes. In "The Eds Adventures", Edd wore the same hat and shorts, but his old man's light grey shirt with a black tie, and brown sandles. In "Ed Edd n Eddy Highschool", Edd wore a red turtle-neck t-shirt with a green art beret. In "Ed Edd n Eddy's Cul De Sac Warfare", Edd wears a red extreams sweat-shirt, blue jeans, and brown early 19th century baseball cap. Age In "Ed Edd n Eddy", Edd was 12, in "The Eds Adventures", Edd was 15, in "Ed Edd n Eddy Highschool", Edd was 18, In "Ed Edd n Eddy's Cul De Sac Warfare", Edd is 20 years old. Weapons The weapons that Edd uses in "Ed Edd n Eddy's Cul De Sac Warfare are the following, and in this order througout the series: Primary *M4 with Grenade launcher and Scope *Heckler and Cotch mp7 Secondary *Walther ppk Blade *Short Swords with sapphire blue blades, and grappling hooks in the back of the handles.